Syo Kurusu
|Duet Drama Song - ROULETTE, etc. = |Class Song - AMAZING LOVE, etc. = netsujou SERENADE |HAPPY LOVE Song - niji'iro☆OVERDRIVE！, etc. = COSMIC RUNNER |IDOL Song - BRAND NEW MELODY, etc. = |DEBUT Song - Over the Rainbow, etc. = Changing our Song! |senpai-kouhai Song - GAMUSHARA ROman☆Tic, etc. = Triangle Beat (with Natsuki and Ai) |others = Welcome to UTA☆PRI world!! (ST☆RISH) |others 2 = |others 3 = |others 4 = FANTASTIC melody (with Otoya)|Game Debut = April (possible partner)}}Kurusu Syo (来栖 翔 Kurusu Shou) is a student of Saotome Academy, sorted into S Class. He is voiced by Hiro Shimono (下野 紘 Shimono Hiro). Appearance He has blond hair that is parted on the right, and he keeps the bangs out of his hair with red bobby pins. His eyes are blue, and the in the games, has purple in the middle. His ears are also pierced. He is probably the most uniquely dressed character in the series, as he usually wears much different clothing then the normal uniform. He wears a hat most of the time to make himself look taller. He is also described as a "stylish" person. Personality Game Profile *''An egocentric, stylish person.'' *''He's little, though braver than anyone else.'' Syo has a lot of energy and has an up-beat persona. At time, he can be very hot-headed and a bit defensive, especially when it comes to him being teased by his height. History In the game, he is actually suffering from heart condition, to the point he will collapse if he overexerts himself or gets over-excited over something. Because of this condition, his physique is rather weak. After seeing Hyuuga Ryuuya on TV, he is motivated to become an idol despite his heart condition and highly idolizes the man, who has become his teacher in Class S. Also, it is revealed that Syo has a younger twin brother, Kaoru. Kaoru can be very over-protective of him, swearing that he will always be the one to protect and look after him, despite being younger. In the anime, however, he is a childhood friend of Natsuki Shinomiya, who caused his phobia of heights by chasing him to the top of a tower, nearly causing him to fall to his death had he not grabbed him. The fact that he has a heart condition was not mentioned in the anime. Plot Anime Game Game Profile *"An egocentric, stylish person." *"He is little, though braver than anyone else." Original/REPEAT Sweet Serenade MUSIC In MUSIC, Syo has six episodes to unlock each level, and the following songs (all their short versions) featuring Syo can be played: *ORE-SAMA ai uta (RONDO) (オレサマ愛歌(ロンド) My Love Song (Rondo)) *mugen no TRINITY (無敵のトリニティ Infinite Trinity) (with S Class) *COSMIC RUNNER (コズミックRUNNER Cosmic RUNNER) *netsujou SERENADE (熱情 SERENADE Passionate SERENADE) (with S Class) *otokogi zenkai Go! Fight!! (男気全開 Go! Fight!! Full Throttle Chivalrous Spirit Go! Fight!!) *GO!×2 JET COASTER (GO!×2ジェットコースター Go×2 Jet Coaster) (with Shinomiya Natsuki) *MAJI LOVE 1000% (マジLOVE1000% Serious LOVE 1000%) (with ST☆RISH) *mirai chizu (未来地図, Map of the Future) (with ST☆RISH) DEBUT Anime Season 1 Season 2 Manga Relationships Nanami Haruka Shinomiya Natsuki Hyuga Ryuya Kurusu Kaoru Game Appearance Trivia *In the game, he and Natsuki did not know each other in the past, unlike in the anime. *Kaoru is taller than him. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:ST☆RISH Category:Idols Category:S Class